


King For A Day

by Frankundergerard



Category: frankiero - Fandom, frerard - Fandom, gerardway - Fandom, mychemicalromance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankundergerard/pseuds/Frankundergerard
Summary: “Sorry for the inconvenience, we are trying to change the world.”





	1. Chapter 1

Frank Iero was nosy. Though what was to be expected? He was the heir of a king that no one truly liked, leaving the kingdom would inevitably result in death. At least that was what his nannies believed and what Jamia said, went. So when he caught wind of a new prisoner being brought in from the village to face the King he couldn't help but watch from afar as the events played out, despite his fathers direct orders to stay away. "Lone men are never to be trusted." His father had told him as a child. "They are dangerous and unpredictable." 

The man had come through the door with fire in his eyes, not bothering to fight against the guards who had tight grip on his arms. He was tall and pale with dark, messy hair; his head held high and walk confident. His eyes caught Frank's for a brief second and immediately Frank was intimidated but, despite himself, extremely intrigued. Something about the man's dark eyes and dominant aura drew the younger towards him, though it was all broken as the throne room doors opened. The man was pushed inside, into the middle of the room where hundreds of prying eyes belonging to the guards watched him, along with the two Kingsmen and the King himself. Truely, Frank thought, he must have done something horrific. The guards hardly ever brought men to the castle, preferring to simply kill them on sight as it was just less of a hassle.

"Gerard Way." The King said in a low voice.

"Flesh and bone." The man, now know as Gerard, said indifferantly.

"That's no way to speak to your king."

Gerard shifted, shaking his head with a sarcastic laugh, "you are no king."

Frank's breath caught in his throat. Treason, he realised, was probably the reason the man was here. 

Adam, one of the Kingsmen, caught his eye. "Hey!" He shouted, "what are you doing here!?" 

The king looked up, seeing his son standing at the throne room door. He then looked to Adam, "I told you to watch him." His voice was calm and that scared Frank more than his father's yelling ever could.

"I was. He was told to stay in his study until Jamia finished her work." Adam, in fact, had been the one who told Frank that Gerard was coming, it wasn't fair that Frank was the one being blamed.

"Take him back to the study and keep him there until Jamia is done! Bryar, McCracken, take Way to the cells down stairs. His death will be held a month from today."

"Yes, my Lord."

Adam grabbed Frank's arm, pulling him towards the stairs. Frank had never liked Adam, he was oddly fascinated by the teenager and had come onto him a million times. The younger had never accepted the advances, after all he was only seventeen, the elder was twenty seven. Frank was pulled out of thought by Adams rough voice, "what the hell were you thinking!?"

"You're the one who told me! You're an idiot to think I wouldn't try and see what was happening!"

"You weren't suppose to get caught! I'm going to be in so much shit for this. Your father may take back his offer!"

"Wh- what offer."

"Hush now. If your father asks I did not tell you anything about Way."

"But-"

He was cut off by Jamia entering the room, a worried expression on her pale face. "Frank are you alright?" She asked urgently, looking him over.

"Oof- Jamia- Jamia! I'm fine."

She sent a brief look towards Adam, who finally left, before turning back to Frank. "What the hell were you thinking, Frank?

"I just wanted to know.. it's so bland and boring here! I've never even seen a man from the village!.."

Jamia pulled the teenager into a hug that he fell into instantly. "I know honey.." she whispered. "Come on.. why don't you finish your studies huh? I need to get back go work but-"

"Jamia?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Um.. do- do you know anything about and offer Adam made with Father..?"

"No.. Why do you ask?"

"Adam mentioned it.. just thought you might know."

Jamia furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm sorry I- I have no idea. Hey I have to go make dinner alright? I'll come get you later. Stay out of trouble!"

"No promises!"

It wasn’t but an hour later that Frank was once again whisked away, this time to the dining hall where five places were set. Normally there only sat four- before that three but as a child Frank demanded Jamia ate with him, he still stood by that. So, sitting down, he wondered who would be joining them. Obviously it was no one important as his mother didn’t have the maids bustling around in attempt to make everything looked perfect, unlived in as Frank called it. Much to his dismay a few moments later Adam Jamias place next to him. He was dressed now his finest clothing and a wolfish smile that made Frank shift uncomfortable in the fancy wooden chair.

“Hello, Frank.” His voice was soft but forceful, a frown setting on his lips when the younger made no move to reply, instead opting for picking at the small piece of bread he’d acquired.

Soon the others had joined them, Jamia shot Frank an apologetic look as she sat across from him in what he figured was suppose to have been Adams place. As they began their first course Franklin raised his glass, wine spilling over the edge into the white tablecloth making Frank cringe. “I’m sure you’re all wondering why I’ve invited Adam to our dinner right” he started, “as we know Frank will be turning eighteen in less than a matter of a year and, after much consideration, I have decided that he will be handed over to Adam on that day.” 

It fell silent, the only sound being the echo of Jamia’s shattered wine glass hitting the table that no one made a move to clean up, not even the maids standing around the table.

“What?” Frank breathed, “you can’t just do that!”

“I can and I will, it is by far what is best for the Kingdom.”

“Not for me though, right? Because all that matters is your petty little Kingdom-“

“That’s enough! To your room, I’ve seen enough of you.”

Frank scoffed, pushing himself up, satisfied with the sound of the heavy chair hitting the floor which had caused both his mother and Jamia to jump.

“It would do you good to teach him to hold his tongue in a mans presence.” He heard Adam say, presumably to Jamia as he reached the dark halls.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my official update for this fic will be on Mondays (my apologies for this one being shorter I was in a rush to get everything done).

Frank didn't stop at his quarters as he was told, instead he lifted one of the many lanterns off of the wall and started towards the stairs that lead the the chambers. He didn't necessarily want to speak with Gerard but he needed change, he needed rebellion and this seemed by far the best way to get it. So he crept down the old wooden stairs, cringing every time they groaned under his weight.

"What are you doing down here, kid?" Franks head shit up at the deep voice, he couldn't see who it belonged to but he knew only one man stood down there.

"I'm here to see you." He was surprised at how his voice shook. He wasn't afraid of Gerard, at least he didn't think so. The chuckle that answered him made his stomach flip as he made it to the landing.

“So you are the boy, what do you want from me?” Gerard’s voice got louder the father Frank walked down the pitch black hall. The only light came from his flashlight, the only sound being his quiet footsteps echoing off the walls multiplied by a thousandfold. “shouldn’t you be at dinner with your father?”

“h- how do you know that?”

“The walls by be thick but they are not soundproof, I heard the cooks in the kitchen.” 

Frank finally reached the end of the hall where Gerard was being kept. The man was sprawled across the uncomfortable looking bed. His arms lay behind his head, one leg crossed over the other. He made no move to look at Frank but the teenager let his eyes take in everything they could, from the elders dirty clothes and thin body to his messy hair and crooked smile that Frank could hardly make out through the darkness.

“I’m here because I am tired of the formalities and everything my father has to say.

Gerard’s smile grew as he tilted his head to look at Frank, “so you come to the criminal?”

Frank shrugged, “it’s the purest form of rebellion.” He said seriously, causing Gerard to let out another breathy chuckle.

“I would say so, yes.” He let his feet fall to the floor, walking to the rusted bars that stood between himself and the young prince. He towered over Frank by at least a head, if not more due to the elders poor poster and hands stuffed in his pockets. Normally someone like Gerard would unnerve Frank to no end but there was something in the others eyes, under the fire and cocky grin. Something that the younger couldn’t place. Was it compassion? Underlying fear? Frank didn’t know. Not in that moment, at least, did he know it had both. 

“You’re from the village.”

“I am.”

“Tell me, Gerard, what is it like there?” He asked as he sat the lantern on the floor, the soft glow doing little to actually provide light.

“The village,” he said, “is a dirty place. Shelter from the outside world just to be torn apart from the inside, sometimes by the ones you’re closest to but mostly by your fathers men. Your dads a bad man, kid. There isn’t nearly enough to sustain as many people as there are. I’ve seen people die horrific deaths because he’s too worried about himself. Do you have any idea what it’s like? To watch your family go weak? Watch them beg for death so they don’t have to suffer anymore?”

Frank fell silent, contemplating all the new information he’d been told. He knew the village was bad, but never could he imagine what Gerard had told him. Eventually he looked up at Gerard, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Looks like we have something in common then.”

“And what might that be?”

“Hate for my father.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Handed Off To” basically just means he’ll be married off to Adam on his eighteen birthday


End file.
